


Spoilt Milk

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blindfolds, Boot Worship, Humiliation, M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonnello decides to visit Tsuna and he sure as heck got a surprise. Colox27 ColonnelloxTsuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilt Milk

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : KHR still belongs to **Amano Akira**...
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warnings** : It's M-rated so expect explicit language, explicit sex, boot kink, slight D/S tones, slight voyeurism, blindfolds, and humiliation kink
> 
>  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Colonnello has had many thoughts before; about what'd it be like to go to America, kick Reborn's ass for once, what'd it be like never being cursed as an Acrobaleno, or what would it be like in France tasting the finest of wines, but he never thought that in his lifetime he'd be fucking a man. So how the fuck did this shit happen. Fuck if he knows…well actually he always found an attraction towards him. He was different and it caught his attention. Or at least that's what Colonnello tells himself. Because it sure in the hell wasn't his slim girlish looking body hell no, his large brown seemingly innocent eyes fuck no, his slightly buttoned up nose shit no, or the way he acts like the perfect wife God no. Or maybe it was. He hasn't exactly realized it until now, this very moment. Because wow how could he not have seen his attraction to him any sooner. He was most certainly not attracted to Tsunayoshi Sawada.

 

Colonnello was bored and angry because he had to go shopping for food and drinks(actually the Acrobaleno forced him to go to town to get groceries.) He had to walk at least a mile just to get to the fucking grocery store because the apartment the Acrobaleno bought wasn't that close at all to it. He likes it here in Namimori, all of them lived in seperate rooms back at the apartment and he could see Tsuna anytime he liked also. 

He finally made his way to the supermarket to gather up the things they needed on the list, which every one of the Acrobaleno wrote on, jotting down the things they wanted. Surprisingly it wasn't much—so why the fuck did he have to go today. ' _They could've waited until the weekend to do this shit_.' The blonde retrieved all of the items that he needed from the list as he grabbed the milk from one of the freezers last. He sighed when he went to go check out.

 

He walked out with his grocery bags in hand he decided that he didn't want to go back home early today. Everyone was out working anyways so he has the right to be out also. ' _Where to go though_?' A sudden idea popped up. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. ' _I haven't visited him in a while_.' Colonnello walked in the direction of a familiar street. 

 

He was outside the house, the plate by the mailbox reading **Sawada Household**. He glanced around seeing everything the way it usually was. The tall blonde walked up the pathway towards the door. He knocked on it briefly before welcoming himself inside. He walked inside grinning expecting Tsuna or Nana to be there, but neither showed up. The grin settled into a small pout because he was expecting to see Tsuna at least. ' _Maybe he's upstairs_.' He sat the groceries next to the door and closed the door behind him. He went upstairs his combat boots thumping the carpeted steps. 

 

He was almost upstairs when he had to stop thinking he had heard a muffled noise. He furrowed his brows in question and continued to go up. His eyes widened in realization. The noise was louder, Colonnello knew this noise he has heard it before from himself. He knew he shouldn't have but it was tempting. His feet walked in the direction of Tsuna's bedroom it was like they had a mind of their own. He stopped in front of the closed door, he felt himself open the door slowly. He drew in a breath his eyes widened taking in the lewd sight before him. There were suddenly three things he noticed. One he felt himself growing in his green pants. Two Tsuna was on his bed on all fours, ass up with one hand working a device in and out of himself the other hand jerking himself. Three Colonnello was most definitely being moaned out from Tsuna's mouth.

 

Colonnello's mouth watered as he watched the other male. The brunette was pumping a round blue device, that really looks like a dildo, repeatedly into himself. Tsuna's ass was slick and shiny looking, it looked perfect to Colonnello even though it would probably look better red. The other male's face was pressed into the bed, pillows were on the floor, his moans were muffled slightly but Colonnello could hear them clearly as well as his name. The taller male could see Tsuna's dick from where he was standing, he gulped as he saw the cum glistening the other male's slit. The light coming through the window was making everything more noticeable and that included the wetness shining on Tsuna.

 

The blonde walked in slamming the door behind him. Tsuna jerked up quickly on his knees his cheeks flushed and movements stilled. His eyes grew large as he took in the site of Colonnello in front of his door casually leaning on it with his arms crossed and with one combat clad boot in the door. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing, kora?!" He saw Tsuna's eyes tear up looking close to crying. _'Good,_ he thought. He should be humiliated with himself. 

 

“C-Colonnello p-please don't be mad. I-I'm sorry oh god I'm so sorry." Tsuna hiccupped a few times throughout his words. He brought his hands up to his face fully crying from embarrassment now. Colonnello smirked in amusement as the brunettes tears trailed down his face. "Get your fucking ass down here now, kora!" The blonde male watched in satisfaction as Tsuna got to his knees as he stuttered out a slight "Yes s-sir." Tsuna looked up with teary eyes his brown eyes shinier than normal. He had his hands placed in his lap to cover himself.

 

"Crawl over here you worthless bitch, kora." Tsuna quickly got on all fours towards Colonnello until he stopped at the male's combat boot. "Lick it bitch." Colonnello slid his boot forward. Tsuna's mouth opened automatically as he snuck his tongue out to lick at the leather on the blonde's boot. The smell of leather aroused the smaller male it was wonderful honestly, the way he was being humiliated like a dog, being told what to do, and to he able to even get to lick the handsome Colonnello's boot, it was a fucking honor to him really. And he just couldn't wait to be fucked by him. 

 

He pressed kisses and small licks against the black combat boots. The male that was on his knees licked at the black leather that was thankfully clean. The smooth leather felt weird to his tongue so he moved up some to lick at the holes that the laces went threw and the to lick at the laces. He jumped slightly as the blonde stomped his other boot clad foot next to him. Tsuna stopped to nuzzle at the boot, then he moved on move on to the other giving it the same ministrations looking up at Colonnello with teary eyes as he did so. 

He reached up to unzip the blondes pants and pull down the other's boxers. "I-I love being a cocksucking slut sir so-so please can I taste your cock!?" Colonnello let out a smirk and a "Go ahead little whore." Tsuna finally pulled down the other's boxers and gasped as his large cock sprung free. The brunette lent forward to nuzzle the blonde's cock. He takes the blonde male in his he and to rub at his head. The taller male groaned when Tsuna's fingers twisted around his dick, squeezing gently but not pumping yet.

 

Colonnello didn’t hesitate, threading his fingers through Tsuna's spiky brown hair, until one of his hands rested squarely on the back of the brunette's head, and then he thrust forward. He didn’t go quickly at first, or deep, letting the other's lips and tongue do most of the work. The blonde lost himself to the feeling, letting out a groan each time his fat cock slipped past the smaller male's lips. Colonnello moaned loudly as the head of his leaking cock hit the back of Tsuna's throat. He pulled back, but pounded forward faster now and deeper, hitting the back of the male's throat with fast and hard thrust. Tsuna sucked him in harder one last time as his tongue licked at Colonnello's slit. With a sudden yell salty liquid fluid entered the brunette's mouth which he swallowed down.

 

He climbed on top of Colonnello's boot rutting against his pants like a dog in heat while his ass rubbed back and forth on his boot the dildo catching on some parts of the boot itself. "P-please sir please fuck me my asshole is waiting for you." The brunette moaned out as his teary gaze meet Colonnello's blue eyes. The only answer he got from the blonde was a black boot pressed into his chest kicking him off the blonde's leg hard. Tsuna feel back on his ass causing a loud moan to fall from his lips as the dildo pressed into his prostate hard. “Who the fuck said you could rut against me like a whore, kora!"

“I-I'm sorry sir, p-please forgive me sir.” Tsuna whimpered out as Colonnello sneered down at him.

“Get on that bed, on your hands and knees, kora!” He watched as the brunette got down on his hands—since he was already on his knees—and crawled towards the bed. He walked behind Tsuna watching his ass as it swayed with the blue dildo in it. Now that the other was on his bed, Colonnello got behind to play with the brunette's toy. He pressed it gently nudging it softly. Getting a small whine in return. He then pressed it into the male more harshly receiving a loud moan from Tsuna.

He stopped playing his Tsuna's toy to take of his bandana and to tie it around Tsuna's eyes. He tugged at the back to see if it was tight enough. Colonnello went back to teasing the dildo that Tsuna had in him. Repeatedly thrusting it in and out of his hole. Changing the pace from slow to fast. “P-please sir…” Tsuna was whining because Colonnello wouldn't keep the pace fast and hard, the way he wanted it to be. 

“Your a fucking whore, aren't you fucking yourself while thinking about me, kora.” As Colonnello said this he pulled the dildo out from him slowly. Earning a drawn out moan. He put it in front of Tsuna's small mouth. Poking his lips to get him to open them. The brunette opened his mouth to lick and suck at his toy. He swiveled his tongue around it sucking it up until it hit the back of his throat. He felt the tips of Colonnello's fingers as he got most of the toy in his mouth. Colonnello pulled it out to see salvia connecting the tip of the dildo. He placed it at Tsuna's hole thrusting it all the way in.

“F-Fuck!” Tsuna moaned out loud at the sudden intrusion. The toy slid inside his hot walls rubbing against them as the blunt head hit his prostrate dead on. His moaning spurred on Colonnello, the man was already at full length by the time the shorter male got down on his knees to lick at his boots. Colonnello started pounding Tsuna with the dildo in quick, long, and hard thrusts. “More please please give me more sir.” Colonnello abided by his words as his hand grasped the toy more tighter twisting it each time he buried it deep inside the moaning teen. Tsuna came as the toy hit his prostate one last time screaming out Colonnello's name.

Colonnello leaned forward to remove the blindfold from Tsuna's face to place it beside them. He lent back to take out the dildo slowly getting a groan. He also placed this next to them on the bed but farther away. He scooped up some of Tsuna's mildly warm cum to smooth it out on his cock. He leaned up to whisper in Tsuna's ear while he clutched one side of the others hip. “Imma put my fat cock into you little ass now, kora.” Tsuna fisted the sheets as Colonnello spoke to him his mouth puffing out warm air that sent chills down Tsuna.

 

Colonnello removed his hand from Tsuna's hip to place both of them on his ass. He spread out his fingers so that both of his thumbs gripped the male's hole. He rubbed against it putting both of his thumbs in Tsuna's still wet hole. He moved on of his hands down to take ahold of his own cock. He held the tip of his cock against the brunette's hole. Colonnello rubbed his tip around the other's gaping entrance getting his pre-cum over the smaller male's hole. 

 

Colonnello thrusts harshly inside Tsuna without a warning each of them groan in unison, well Tsuna more than groaned he squealed. The blonde's cock was covered in tight, hot, silky walls of the other's asshole. He could feel the fluttering of Tsuna's ass as it tries to get accustomed to the feeling of something larger and more real spreading it open wide. Tsuna wiggles his hips in response, moaning wantonly when Colonnello retracts almost all the way out, then slides inside within one rough thrust finally hitting his prostate.

 

“Fucking hell, so fucking good, so god damn tight, kora.” The blonde's harsh pants soon become animalistic grunts as Tsuna pushes back on his cock. He puts one hand on his hair and the other on his hip. Tugging harshly at his scalp making Tsuna cry out. He was pulled down hard, as Colonnello thrusted in at the same motion. It hurt and it burned though it felt so incredibly good. Tsuna was so hungry for this. He's always had fantasies about the hot blonde fucking him. Maybe next he could get the male to fuck him on the floor, or maybe against the wall, or perhaps just out in public where anyone could see them.

Colonnello watched as his own cock pummeled in and out of Tsuna's small slick hole. He gripped his hand in Tsuna's hair harder using it as leverage to fuck into his awaiting pulsing asshole. He brought his hand down from the boy's slim hips to wrap it around his leaking cock. He jerked him off having his hand clamp harshly down on his dick. Tsuna moaned out his name out more loudly faltering at his own pace lightly before starting to move again. The blonde man's balls connected his Tsuna's ass repeatedly. The wet smacks of skin around them was arousing to both of them as they both got closer to cuming.

 

One more thrust and jerk was all it took for Tsuna to cum. His cum splattered against his bedsheets and the blonde's hand. His asshole tightened around Colonnello's cock as he let out one more hard thrust—milking for what he's got. Tsuna let out a tired moan as hot cum splashed his inner walls. Colonnello pulled out of Tsuna gently cleaning himself up with the other's clean bedsheets earning a glare from the spent out male. He pulled up his boxers and pants. He went to the bathroom to get a rag which he wetted down. He walked back into the room to throw the rag to Tsuna which landed on his stomach.

“So you're a pretty good fuck, kora.” Tsuna giggled lightly as he answered with a, "Yeah so I've been told before." Making Colonnello's eyes to widen.

“You should expect me to be over again for this y'know, kora.” Tsuna smirked up at him. Suddenly the blonde looked shocked as he glanced over at the time. “Shit, the food, kora!” He ran downstairs with a rushed out "See ya soon, kora!" The groceries were still by the door and seemingly fine until he touched the gallon of milk that was hot and slightly smelly. As was some of the food that he bought. _Shit, shit, shit. Mammon was gonna be fucking pissed_. Even though it was only like 4905.60 in yen. Oh yeah that's a lot.

If that wasn't bad he had to deal with the sound of a cocking gun that was suddenly behind him. He gulped as he slowly turned…and just fucking great. It didn't look like he wasn't going to get killed by Mammon today. Because the fedora wearing Leon wielding man was certainly going to.

He had his fedora pulled over his face with a twisted smirk. “We all got back home early and were wondering where the hell you where—” he clicked the guns safety off. "and here I find you defiling my precious Tsunayoshi, you're going to die now." He put the gun between his eyes. _Oh please somebody look over me right now, for I am too young to die_ He waited and peeked an eye open when he heard a "Just kidding." as he opened his eyes to see Leon hammer instead of Leon gun. “I'm going to beat you then Mammon can take care of the rest.” _Tsuna help me_. His prayers were unheard as Tsuna was already in a deep sleep.

And that was how he returned to Tsuna's house the next day in several casts and stitches, but lucky for him Tsuna took pity and rode the male into a coma.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a threeway fic soon...isn't based off the fanfic though. Hope you enjoyed have a nice day!


End file.
